Grimmjow is a hot mess!
by Insane Fangirl 4
Summary: The espada have a party and some of them get a little too drunk! some pretty good laughs, originally a oneshot but its expanded and includes much more hilarity than before :P Story is waaay better than my suckish summary  i promise!
1. Grimmjow's really drunk!

**A/N: Hey! this is only my second fanfic so i appreciate all and any reviews, review like crazy please! espada party where more than one of them get a little too drunk ;D**

**i dont own bleach...if i did there would be waaay more ichiruki, and shirtless ulquiorra! enjoy :P**

* * *

><p><span>Grimmjow is a Hot Mess!<span>

"Well done everyone!" Lord Aizen looked around at his espada and the other arrancar congratulating them on the successfull capture of Orihime Inoue. The arrancar had all been gathered in a large room that had several long tables lined against the walls laden with bottles and packets that seemed strange to the arrancar, they had never seen such strange looking objects before. Grimmjow Jaggerjacks espada number 6 sauntered over to one of the tables and inspected the objects,

"hey Lord Aizen what the hell is this stuff?" he asked grinning madly, he had been in an extremely good mood ever scince he had murdered luppi.

"That my dear arrancars is what humans call 'alcohol' and the packets are 'chips' humans eat them and drink the alcohol as part of a celebration and i am told it is quite enjoyable and very similar to sake," the rest of the arrancar ventured over to the tables to inspect the strange human beverages more closley, except from Ulquiorra who kept glancing at the door possibly hoping to leave.

"Enjoy the celebration everyone!" Aizen turned to leave the room when Tosen asked,

"aren't you going to stay for the party my lord?" to which he replied

"no i have some business to attend to but make sure everyone has fun" and without another word he left the room.

"What do you suppose he..." Tosen trailed of as Gin, the person he was talking to had dissapeared, he saw him pushing drinks to the arrancars and urging them to drink, with a sigh tosen picked up a book and made his way into the corner of the room to read.

"i promise you grimmjow this alcohol is very enjoyable" Gin was smiling wider and wider as he pressed a bottle of vodka on grimmjow who replied

"fine i'll drink it if you quit making that creepy smile at me!" he then proceeded to empty the whole bottle without stopping and after he had emptied the bottle he banged it down on the table "ahhhh that was pretty damn good i want shome more, shome, some more" he was confused as to why he had slurred the word 'some' 'holy crap!' he thought 'i better not be turning into freaking D-roy that asshole couldn't fight or talk hehe' he drifted off into thoughts of how he used to bully D-roy it really was a shame he died now he got bored easily. He wandered over to the other table thinking about what he should try next when Nnoitora grabbed him,

"Grimmjow here" he gave him a very small glass with a tiny amount of liquid in it "you have to do shots with us!" he gesture over towards Stark and Yammy

"shots? as in cero shots? ok who's the target? 100 points if you hit Ulquiorra!"

"No no Grimmi you have to drink it its called a shot for some odd reason"

"oh...alright fine" he was clearly dissapointed as he looked over at ulquiorra who was standing with a bored expression on his face observing the rest of them. Grimmjow downed his shot then picked up another four and downed them as well. Nnoitora looked very impressed with him, he had only been able to drink three, and then he turned around and yellled at Harribel,

"hey baby you wanna shtay in my room tonight? hahahaha!" he laughed uncontrollably then harribel kicked him in the face and he fell to the floor unconcious.

"bwahahahahahaha!" Grimmjow was literally rolling around on the floor luaghing his head off as Nnoitora's blood stained the floor. he picked himself up and stumbled towards Loly and Menoly and grabbed the bottle of whisky they were holding

"hey! we were gonna save that for Lord Aizen!" loly shouted at him "Yeah it's too bad he has to work the least we could do is save him a drink" they giggled and blushed, grimmjow heard them mutter something along the lines of "oh he'll be so happy" "maybe he'll smile at us!"

he wobbled away from them, booze in hand, ignoring their shouting. he took large swigs from the bottle and saw szayel in a heap beside gin both giggling uncontrollably, when he looked he saw they had drawn a fake moustache on yammy, this caused grimmjow to burst into raucious laughter as well as he veered of sideways unable to control his movements, bumping straight into ulquiorra. the fourth espada didn't look very pleased as he pushed grimmjow of him calling him "trash."

Grimmjow who was well and truly drunk by now downed the rest of the liquid, dropped the bottle on the floor and put his arm around ulquiorra's shoulders and said, or rather slurred "come on ulquiorrrrrrrrra" rolling his r's and grinning madly "let's shelebrate! ish a party! your you you are my best freind you know that man i i i love you dude ehmnshmnshmn"

he started to mumble incoherently and ulquiorra had a look of shock on his face as he pushed grimmjow away from him and the 6th espada, being as drunk as he was tottered forward and ran smack into a wall. as he stumbled backwards szayel and gin could be heard laughing hilariously and grimmjow walked forwards into the wall again. he took a few steps backwards and shook his head confused as to why the room wouldnt let him go forward and he tried to go forwards again, and again, and again. when he was about to walk into the wall for the sixth time tosen put his hand on his arm and said

"grimmjow you disgrace what on earth are you doing?"

grimmjow looked at tosen and blinked a few times trying to concentrate and opened his mouth "i don feel sho hot i..." he put his hand to his mouth and tosen just looked at him like he was an idiot, then grimmjow threw up all over tosen.

"Ahhh oh my fucking hell grimmjow what the fuck?" tosen yelled as he ran from the room to clean himself off.

"hehehe you desherves it dumbass, chop my arm off will ya? hehehe" he stumbled to the table of alcohol, falling a few times before he reached there he reached out his hand to grab a big bottle of sake he drank the whole bottle then turned it upside down and looked into it in an atempt to get more liquid out of the bottle and as ulquiorra wondered over to tell grimmjow to stop drinking he passed out on the floor and the bottle rolled and stopped at the 4th espada's feet. with a sigh he picked up grimmjow, put him over his shoulder and walked out of the room

"you are so much trouble ,i'm surprised you have the brains to be an espada" he murmured to grimmjow who just made strange noises and held onto ulquiorra's back.

ulquiorra lay the 6th espada down into his bed and tucked him in. grimmjow curled up and bunched up the sheets to hold onto them. ulquiorra slightly smiled and brushed a strand of grimmjow's hair back out of his face. ulquiorra quickly snatched his hand back with a look of shock on his face and ran out of the room,

'what was that drink that harribel had given him? absinthe? he would have to research what it was and why it had made him act like that, although it was quite enjoyable...' he trailed off as his vision began to blur, he quikly made his way to his room he wasn't going to take the chance of staying in that room, especially with gin and szayel still concious. there was no telling what the would do to the others...

* * *

><p><strong>that little button right there? it's you're new best friend :D review pleasssse! and in your reviews you can request another chapter if you like, maybe another drunk espada or maybe some more grimmxulqui whatever your heart desires ;P just pretty please review ^_^<strong>


	2. The aftermath

**a/n: i don't own bleach...otherwise this would be a part of it :D**

**thnx for all your reviews guys! hope you enjoy the chapter this is for you!**

**oh and ulquiorra's shower scene was mostly written by my friend zoe thnx zoe!**

** this was meant to be a oneshot but there are still 2 more chapters to come and maybe more...**

* * *

><p><span>The Aftermath<span>

Grimmjow woke up groaning and holding his head. 'Oh shit what the hell happened to me?' his head was pounding, he rubbed his eyes vigourusly they were so sore and probably red, he didn't want to get out of bed he was so tired. 'Shit I want to sleep but I have to go to that fuckin espada meeting' he dragged himself out of bed, took his clothes of and walked ino the bathroom.

The warm water rushing all over his body seemed to relax him a little, though the throbbing in his head was still there. He leaned against the wall sighing and tried to remember what happened yesterday but try as he might his memory just went blank. "crap what the hell did i do? i haven't felt this bad scince...well actually i've never felt this bad" he ran his hand though his wet blue hair getting it out of his face. grimmjow decided to give up, seeing as he wasn't exactly the most focused espada, he tilted his head back, closed his eyes and let the warm water run down his muscled arms and toned body, the water falling into the grooves of his abs and dripping of the side of his pecs running down his muscled back between his shoulder blades.

he wandered into his room to change, "argh! you fucking stupid mmm..." Grimmjow muttered as he rubbed his knee after banging into his bed. Grimmjow got changed faster than usual because for some reason he was more hungry than usual 'I better not be turning into that fat turd Yammy' he grumbled in a bad mood.

"My dear espada welcome!" Aizen stood smiling at the faces of his depressed espada. stark was snoozing with his eyes open (a technique he perfected for the meetings), Yammy looked sullen as he continued to try and rub the fake muostache off his face, Tosen was pissed off and staring at Grimmjow, who was munching away happily and had spread out a small picnic for himself.

Unusually neither gin nor Szayel were acting like thier creepy selves today just anxiously glancing at one another now and then. Ulquiorra who would usually sit quietly and stare straight ahead was looking the other way and focusing with all his might on Aizen as Grimmjow was sitting in front of him and for some odd reason he couldn't look him in the face without blushing 'perhaps i'm still suffering from that drink last night' he mused.

Harribel was a little green in the face from throwing up that morning. an in general the mood of the room was...depressed. it looked like the aftermath from last night was going to last very long.

after the meeting Stark dragged himself off to get even more sleep (he's not hungover just lazy). Yammy went off mumbling and rubbing the fake moustache (probably to wash his face). Szayel ran away to his lab as quick as he could so as to avoid Gin

'what happened last night? this morning was really weird i cant even look at him' he anxiously worried twirling his hair.

Gin had wondered off in the opposite direction so as to avoid Szayel 'that was definitly strange this morning, i mean last was fun but i didn't expect this morning at all...'

"well Tosen why have you requsted an audience with me?" Aizen queried Tosen who was glaring at Grimmjow. Grimmjow however was looking strangely at Ulquiorra who had also been asked to stay but was looking away embarrassedly.

"hey Ulquiorra what the hell is wrong with you? you haven't looked me in the face all day!" Grimmjow wanted an answer.

"i do not feel like looking at you is that really so hard to understand?" Ulquiorra was still looking away embarrassed not wanting to give a straight answer. "lord Aizen why am i here?" the espada queried

"well Ulquiorra, Tosen requested you stay as a witness seeing as the rest of the espada were...inebreated is i suppose is the best word." Aizen looked at tosen. "well what happened?" he asked

"my lord Grimmjow acted in a way unbecoming of an espada yesterday i request a punishment for his wrongdoings" Tosen said still glaring at Grimmjow who was smirking at Tosen.

"what do you mean? what exactly did he do yesterday?" Aizen was smiling curiously.

"i threw up on him so he's got his little panties in a bunch! hehe" Grimmjow smiled "it was his fault he stood in front of me" Aizen held back a snicker as Ulquiorra sighed, Tosen however looked outraged.

"my lord!"

"calm down Tosen stop being a baby, if he threw up on you i don't really care this matter is not that important to me Ulqiourra your statement will not be neccessary you can all leave" Aizen got up and walked away still snickering madly at the story. Tosen looked stunned and stomped out of the room pissed off. Grimmjow was laughing but he stopped abruptly as Ulquiorra ran away he tried to go after him.

"well this is intriguing" Aizen smiled as he saw espada 4 run away from espada 6. Harribel and Yammy had also seen this (Haribel had been covering up Yammy's moustache with her concealer) and the looked at each other questioningly.

'at last i got away from him' Ulquiorra sighed as he took his clothes off to go shower 'i can't even look at him this is bad why am i so flustered?" he walked into the shower. The hot shower felt good. It was slowly relaxing the knots in his muscles and the heat was melting away the cold fear in his heart. He was feeling much calmer now as the water ran in between his abs and back muscles. the water trickling down his chisseled body, his jet black hair hanging lankly.

Ulquiorra closed his eyes and laid his hand against the shower wall, letting the stream of water envelope his whole body. He had drunk alcohol that night and it had messed with his brain, he wasn't able to think logically or rationally. Memories of the night before flashed through his mind. Images of Grimmjow laughing, Grimmjow dancing, Grimmjow drinking, Grimmjow sleeping...Ulquiorra clenched his fists as he tried to remember why he had acted that way in front of a fellow espada. It was wrong; he had no reason for doing it. No reason at all. Yet why did it feel so right at that time?

He remembered wanting to touch him more, to explore the handsome features on his face, to be closer to him. He could still recall the feeling of Grimmjow's silky hair and in that brief moment, he also felt the warm feeling that had then spread throughout his cold, empty soul.

Disgusting.

Ulquiorra opened his eyes and turned the shower off. he went into his room and put on his pants, he was looking for his shirt when he heard the door open. he turned around and started blushing as he saw grimmjow standing there staring at him

'crap he's pretty well built for someone who looks so skinny' grimmjow stared at ulquiorra who has stuck to the spot, still shirtless the water dripping off his half naked body, a scarlet blush on his cheeks ' why is he blushing? it does look sorta cute though...wait what! did i say he was cute! what the hell?'

"did you come her for anything in particular? i'd like to get changed" the espada scowled at him

"hey don't get bitchy you'r the one who has some explaining to do! why have you been avoiding me?" grimmjow asked pissed off, and as ulquiorra started to turn away from him he got even more pissed off. "Tell me!" he shouted and pushed ulquiorra, who was still shirtless against the wall, thier faces inches from each other.

grimmjow's grip slackened a little and ulquiorra, who could have easily gotten away, seemed unable to move.

Grimmjow's eyes widened as he realised how close he was to the espada's face. he stared deeply into the emerald orbs looking back at him and seemed to lose himself in them. ulquiorra was taken by the desire to put his hand around grimmjow's neck and pull him closer, he looked down at his lips and then his eyes widened.

'wait what the hell am i thinking? no! this is wrong isn't it?" espada number 4 and espada number 6 were still at an extremely close distance staring at each other confused about thier feelings and then they heard a voice.

"excuse me master ulquiorra? someone said master grimmjow came this way, master nnoitora asked me to..." tesla trailed off as he realised the situation, his face went red and he slowly backed out the room and ran away, 'i have to tell master nnoitora!' he thought.

meanwhile the two espada realised what had just happened and quickly let go of each other bothe of them blushing ferociously. niether one of them spoke as grimmjow ran from the room to find nnoitora and ask him what he wanted, and also to stop tesla and him from telling anyone what he had stumbled upon. ulquiorra quickly put his shirt on and went to visit szayel, ehich he normally would never do but in this case szayel's lab was the furthes away from where grimmjow would be.

aizen watched both the espada run away from each other and smiled, 'this is going to be interesting' he mused

* * *

><p><strong>grimmjow: would ya just review so this bitch shut's up?<strong>

**ulquiorra: *sigh* you know she is the author grimmjow?**

**grimmjow: so what?**

**ulquiorra: she can make us do whatever she likes**

**me: *evil laugh* that's right**

**grimmjow: oh shit...**

**please REVIEW!**


	3. Confusion

**a/n: still dont own bleach :(**

**chapter 3! hope you guys enjoy! i did a two chapter update and i'm working on the other chapters right now so you guys don't have to wait too long :D**

**as always please review! anonymous or otherwise i don't care as long as its a review XD**

* * *

><p><span>Confusion<span>

Grimmjow was panting heavily the sweat dripping down his face, his chest heaving from exertion. 'Man i never thought this would need that much effort, oh man my legs ache, that's as fast as i can go, i've already done this 3 times i need a break...lemme ask if that's ok with him first' grimmjow smirked thinking 'he probably wants more...'

"Hey grimmjow snap out of it! are you gonna fight me or not?" Nnoitora was smiling crazily at the 6th espada, they had been sparring for quite a while now but Grimmjow kept getting distracted and spacing out 'and i know whyyyy...' he smiled even wider. Nnoitora had woken up from his Harribel induced coma in a bad mood but now he was looking forward to the next few days.

"Yeah, yeah whatever i could kick your ass and you know it" he snickered at his sparring partner, wiped the sweat from his brow and got ready to go again. 'At least he doesn't know about what happened before with Ulquiorra, i managed to get to Tesla just in time' Grimmjow launched himself towards Nnoitora and landed a blow in his stomach which succeeded in knocking the wind out of him. 'But what exactly was that feeling yesterday when i was looking at him? usually i can't stand him but yesterday...i wanted to stay? why? man i'm so confused!'. "Ahh!" Grimmjow yelled as Nnoitora punched him in the face.

"Pay attention Grimmjow you don't wanna die do ya?" Nnoitora flashed his toothy grin and the two espada proceeded to beat the crap out of each other. After a lenghthy sparring session the two espada were walking down the corridor having a conversation relating to which arrancar they could bully now, seeing as D-Roy and Luppi were dead, they were getting bored. "I still don't see why you had to kill Luppi you could have at least let me torture him a little before you killed him" Nnoitora pouted at Grimmjow who just laughed.

"Well the thing is..." Grimmjow trailed off as he saw Ulquiorra in front of him, 'dammit why am i so happy to see him?' he wondered as he stopped to face him.

'Oh no he stopped, and i cant look at him without getting fustered! but what is this feeling? am i actually happy to see him?' Ulquiorra also stopped to face Grimmjow. Both the espada were blushing and staring at each other, unaware that espada number 5 was looking from one to the other in sheer delight.

"Weeeeel fancy running into you here Ulquiorra!" Nnoitora put his arm around Grimmjow's shoulders earning him a glare from the 4th espada. Delightedly Nnoitora decided to antagonize and embarras both espada as much as he could. "Ooooh Ulquiorra do you not like me hanging all over Grimmi?" he snickered as the both the espada turned red.

"I don't know what you're talking about out of my way" Ulquiorra tried to get past but Nnoitora wouldn't let him past.

"Now now, no need to be so jealous me and Grimmjow were just fighting, from what i hear he's gotten pretty strong so i decided to test his skills" Nnoitora widened his smile as he got ready to make them squirm. "Tesla told me that Grimmjow even managed to hold you against the wall, although _I think _he misinterpreted the situation." Ulquiorra and Grimmjow were red in the face shock mirrored on thier features.

"We..we were...erm training weren't we Grimmjow?" Ulquiorra appealed desperatley to Grimmjow

"Wha? yeah yeah that's right we were training," he shook his head nervously.

"With Ulquiorra half naked and you staring into his eyes passionatley, closing the gap between you so you would have kissed?" the two espada looked shocked and embarrassed that he knew this, "well you would have if Tesla hadn't rudely interuppted you, by the way i am sorry for that" he snickered as they both looked as though they were going to faint.

"Grimmjow.." Ulquiorra said as the 6th espada looked up at him in surprise and the 5th looked on in relish. "Grimmjow Jaggerjaques is nothing but trash, he is the most foul, vile and disgusting creature i have ever stumbled upon, his existence troubles me deeply" the espada stated looking at th floor. 'i am sorry Grimmjow' he inwardly sighed.

"Yeah well you're not so great yourself, you freaking robotic make-up wearing weirdo!" Grimmjow barked at him 'why the hell am i so angry he insulted me? and why do i feel so guilty about insulting him? i usually have no problem' he stomped past Ulquiorra to his room. Ulquiorra also shuffled off to his room leaving the 5th espada looking amused.

"Well that was fun...i wonder what Gin is doing?" he wondered off to go find him, he was sure gin would have some interesting gossip, he always did.

Later in the evening (probably it's always night so you can't really tell) Grimmjow was pacing in his anxiously 'i need to apologize but how? i mean what if he laughs at me?' with a sigh he opened his door and headed out "Oh fuck it" he said and went off to find the emerald eyed espada.

'I want to apologize but he seemed very angry with me...' the espada walked out and bumped straight into Grimmjow. "Grimm..." he started.

"Listen Ulquiorra," he interupted "I wanted to say sorry for getting mad at you and yelling and shit like that i didn't really mean it i just kinda lost it when you said those things i mean anyone would but I...well did you really mean it? uh i mean it's not like i care but well i just..." he trailed of and looked into the deep emerald eyes before him desperate to hear his voice, even if he said something terrible, as long as he said something.

"Grimmjow you fool" Ulquiorra sighed as Grimmjow's face dropped, causing the green eyed espada to quickly clear up his misconception "Grimmjow you should have realised the only reason i said those things was so Nnoitora would leave us alo... i mean leave the matter alone" he looked into the shining aqua blue eyes filled with with relief.

The two espada stared at each other for a while, emerald eyes looking into blue ones both mirroring the same emotions that neither could recognize or acknowledge, the stared at each other longingly and Grimmjow cautiously stepped toward the shorter espada and ran his fingers through his raven hair feeling his silken locks between his fingers staring deeply into his eyes. Ulquiorra who had been slightly taken aback by this was now also coming closer to Grimmjow looking at his lips filled with desire.

"Shut up Mila Rose!" Apacci's voice drifted towards the two espada who froze.

"You shut up!" Mila Rose replied as Grimmjow lowered his hands and Ulquiorra stepped back from him.

"The both of should stop arguing and hurry up" Sung-Sun interuppted, both Ulquiorra and Grimmjow looked at each other longingly, deeply blushing, and confused as to what exactly they were about to do.

Harribel's fraccion walked past the exact spot where only moments ago Ulquiorra and Grimmjow were about to give into temptation. Once the two espada were in thier respective rooms they both sighed heavily, confused at thier actions nevertheless, inadvertently thinking 'so close...'

* * *

><p><strong>want some more grimm x ulqui? then please review!<strong>

**grimmjow: yeah i wanna know what's going on!**

**gin: quiet grimmi my chapters next**

**grimmjow: what? how come you get a chapter what about me and ulquiorra?**

**me: you like him that much grimmi? o_O**

***grimmjow blushes***

**me: don't worry plenty of love to come...**

**REVIEW'S PLEASE! ;D**


	4. The Tease

**a/n: bleach is still not mine, so i'm still broke :(**

**this is szayel and gin's chapter i had sooo much fun writing this and i hope you guys have fun reading it!**

**credit for the shower scene and the sofa scene goes to my friend zoe ;)**

**enjoy! and review!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Tease<strong>

Gin woke up, his head was throbbing as he sat up in bed holding his head and rubbing his eyes. 'That was insane last night' he snickered as he remembered the mischief he and Szayel had gotten up to, 'I wonder if Yammy has figured out that it was permanent marker yet' he mused and stretched his arms. Something stirred beside him as he looked wondering what or who was in his bed.

His eyes widened as he saw a peacefully snoozing Szayel lying beside him, upper body exposed his muscled chest moving as he breathed calmly. Gin was utterly confused, until he looked around and realised _he _was in Szayel's room.

Confused as to why he would be sleeping in here Gin decided he better check if he had indeed just been sleeping or if he and the pink haired espada had gotten a little too friendly whilst intoxicated.

He slowly picked up the sheets and sure enough they were both naked. 'Interesting' he thought, 'well whatever' he shrugged, got up and walked into Szayel's bathroom to take a shower.

Meanwhile Szayel woke up to the sound of the shower running, confused he rubbed his eyes, wondering why on earth he was naked. "I was probably so out of it that I didn't have the stamina to change and stopped halfway through" he chuckled to himself. "Did I leave the shower running all night?" he wondered into the bathroom and heard someone humming, "who the hell is in my shower?"

Gin on hearing this smiled thinking he was going to have some fun with the espada. He laughed creepily and said in a sing-song voice "oh you wanted to see my Shinso didn't you? Obviously I wouldn't take it into the shower with me, it'll get all wet. Ohhh! you wanted to see my other Shinso! Ok, let me dry it off first" he looked out at the espada whose face was as pink as his hair.

"Aaaargh!" he screamed and ran away from the bathroom, stumbling into his clothes desperately and as fast as he could. 'What is he doing in my shower? Why was he naked? Wait was he in my bed? What's going on?" he was turning scarlet and just as he made his way to leave he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Oooh leaving so soon? Don't you want to continue what we were doing last night? Hmmmm" he smiled, still naked and dripping wet.

"Wha what did we...uh...what happened? I mean we didn't you know?" the espada stuttered trying to look anywhere but at Gin, to no avail, Gin was having great pleasure in teasing him and decided that this was what he was going to do all day.

"Well...I'm not exactly sure what happened...buuuut we did wake up very naked together so it's safe to assume the worst or best depending on how you look at it" he smiled moving towards the bed and leisurely pulled his clothes on.

'Why the hell is he acting so calm? We...oh my god I can't believe it!' Szayel was screaming in his head unable to think straight, but also unable to tear his gaze away from Gin's muscled back, 'wait no what am I doing?' he turned around blushing.

"See you at the meeting" Gin smiled stroking his shoulder as he left the room causing the espada to shiver. He sat down on his bed and decided he would worry before the meeting so as not to arouse suspicion amongst the others.

The espada meeting was probably the same as the others, and I say probably because Szayel was too busy worrying about that morning to pay attention, he was also glancing at Gin every chance he could get to try and see how he was feeling, because to be honest the more the 8th espada thought about it more upset he got.

Not because of the situation in the morning but because he couldn't remember what happened last night. He kept letting his imagination run away from him as he blushed deeper and deeper.

'I never would have thought I'd go for Szayel I mean he _is _very pretty and he seems fun to tease...' Gin wondered as he stole glances at the blushing espada. He then looked at Lord Aizen and grew even more confused 'I always thought maybe _we _would have done something like that but Szayel?...curious.' He decided to think about different ways to tease the espada...this was gonna be fun.

Later while Szayel was trying, but not succeeding, to experiment on a strange hollow creature to find its spiritual composition, Ulquiorra wandered into his lab.

'Unusual' he thought 'Ulquiorra never comes here...maybe I can talk to him? It's not like he'll tell anyone or care' Szayel eyed his fellow espada nervously as he braced himself to ask the question. "Erm Ulquiorra I was wondering if I could talk to you about a...a personal matter?"

"A personal matter? what is it?" Ulquiorra was stunned Szayel had not asked him a strange question or made him feel uneasy or asked him to participate in research. He was acting strangely.

"Well last night..." he fidgeted whilst the 4th espada went pale (well paler) 'he can't be taking about me and Grimmjow can he? How could he know?' Ulquiorra was getting nervous but calmed down as Szayel continued "Well me and Gin...see the thing is...I'm not sure but I think..."

"Will you just say it already?" Ulquiorra snapped, the conversation was making him uneasy.

"Me and Gin woke up naked in bed together and I think we did something but I'm not sure because I can't remember exactly!" he blurted out, his face red looking at his fellow espada desperately. Ulquiorra was stunned.

"Well I'm not sure what to say...shouldn't you talk to him about this I'm really not sure what to say and, honestly this conversation is making me feel slightly disturbed..." he trailed off.

"Oh yeah sorry I just had to tell someone" Szayel apologized as he thought about the advice, it was probably the best way to go, he had to talk to Gin and sort this mess out.

"Well good luck with your ah predicament" Ulquiorra left the espada to his research. However he was unable to concentrate, sighing he left the lab to find Gin, he would only be able to concentrate after he had sorted out the situation.

As soon as closed the door to the lab and turned around he found himself face to face with Gin, as he opened his mouth to say something Gin grabbed both his arms, by the wrist, and pinned them to the wall above the espada's head. Szayel was shocked, unable to move or say something or even to do anything apart from blush.

"Well now were you coming to see me?" Gin queried, "I didn't think you missed me that much," he smiled at him and licked his lips. "What naughty things have you been doing with Ulquiorra? That's not very fair you did wake up next to _me _you know? Or was it not enough for you? You are dirty Szayel" he flashed his creepy smile at him.

'How the hell do I escape? I'll talk to him later right now…. He's too close' he blushed deeply and then shouted the one thing he knew was sure to distract Gin. "Oh my look! Lord Aizen is wondering about topless and dripping wet!" he shouted.

"What? Were?" Gin turned around slackening his grip, which allowed the espada to escape. Gin watched Szayel's retreating back and slyly smiled thinking 'you can't get away that easy.'

"I'm gonna rip you into shreds!" Avirama screamed at his opponent.

"Someone as brainless as you? I hardly think so" Findor snickered as he launched himself towards the other arrancar. Szayel was watching Barragan's fraccion train, the only reason he was here was because he was sure Gin would be unable to get to him here, because of sheer numbers, he would be unable to isolate him and even Gin would never try something in front of the others.

"Hey Szayel!" Charlotte was motioning to the espada, "We were gonna go to the other side of the palace to train some more do you want to come?" Szayel looked around and realised the y had destroyed the current training grounds. He got up to join them.

'Better safe than sorry' he thought as he followed them. They were walking down the hall Szayel was trailing behind them lost in thought. He felt a pair of hands grab his waist from behind. He was about to shout when Gin spoke causing him to become speechless.

"You wouldn't want them to hear you now would you?" gin smiled as he ran his fingers through the espada's soft pink hair earning him a gasp from said espada. "Oh my do you like that?" he teased as he trailed his fingertips down Szayels chest stopping just above his waist. This caused the espada to shiver…in delight? Gin let go of him and wandered of smiling. 'This is fun' he thought to himself happily 'and oddly enjoyable.'

"Alone at last" he sighed to himself, the 8th espada was lounging on his couch happy that he had gotten away from Gin.

"Yoo-hoo anybody home?" Gin sang into the room. Szayel got up immediately 'I have to end this now' he thought. Gin walked into the room stopping in front of Szayel.

"Gin I don't know what happened last night but whatever it was I think we should just forget about it and continue our lives normally." Szayel was unable to stop a blush spread across his cheeks, he continued "if we forget this incident it will make our lives much easier don't you….." he trailed off as Gin stared at him with his eyes open.

"What if I don't want to forget Szayel?" he asked.

"Uhm well…" Szayel couldn't complete his sentence as Gin smashed him back into the sofa and sat on top of him straddling his waist. "What are you doing?" the spade's face was crimson "get...get off me!" he stuttered.

"You know if you don't like it you could push me away" Gin smirked at him as Szayel was rendered speechless. Gin smirked at him "I thought so..." he leaned in towards him closer, closer and closer still. Szayel gripped Gins sleeve's as his breathing slowed and his heartbeat increased tenfold.

"Gin…" he whispered as Gin came closer and closer and closer. He stopped millimetres away from the espada's lips and hovered there for a few seconds as his lips curled into a smile and he whispered ever so softly to the anticipating espada below him.

"Pervert" he smiled, Szayel's eyes widened as he let go of Gin's sleeves. Gin got off from on top of him and turned around prancing out of the room (yes prancing).

"What the hell?" Szayel shouted as he heard the door close. "Why did that feel so….good?" he wondered aloud, then he shook his head furiously and proceeded to try and forget everything. Try but probably not succeed.

* * *

><p><strong>me: you guys want more? then review please! (lol this chap was filler but if you want more filler just lemme know!)<strong>

**gin: i only get one chapter? but there are so many people to tease!**

**szayel: someone help! she's a demon!**

**me: quiet pinky or i'll write a lemon about you 2!**

***szayel faints***

***gin laughs***

**PLEEEEEASE REVIEW! *bats eyelashes***


	5. The Mission

**A/N: bleach is still not mine... neither is employment :D**

**thnx for sticking with me guys! please REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><span>The Mission<span>

Lord Aizen had called Ulquiorra and Grimmjow to the throne room (I don't know which one he has a million) and told them he had something important for them to do. After he had finished he smiled as both the espada went red in the face and looked at him hocked and speechless.

"You want the both of us to go to the world of the living? To capture low-level hollows may I ask why Lord Aizen?" Ulquiorra asked his leader.

"Well you see Ulquiorra I have a use for them I am afraid I cannot indulge you with the information yet but can I trust the both of you with this very important mission?"

"Sure leave it to us Lord Aizen" Grimmjow beamed at his hair loving leader. Aizen smiled somewhat slyly as though he were enjoying a secret joke. He ran his hand through his hair (for the 15th time) and told the two espada to go see Szayel and collect the gigai they would be using for the mission.

"You two are so lucky! You get to go the world of the living, I wish I could join you" Szayel pouted at the two espada as he handed them their gigai. They were the same as their arrancar forms apart from the fragments of their hollow masks.

"Yoo-hoo!" Gin sang into the room as Szayel went pale and froze, he still hadn't gotten over the incident before and didn't like being anywhere near him. Szayel retreated to the back of his lab as Gin addressed the other two. "Here you go all of the details about your mission are in this envelope, including money and the key to your motel room."

"Room? You mean room's right?" Grimmjow asked him nervously as Ulquiorra, who had taken the envelope from Gin, froze realising what Grimmjow was asking. They both looked up at Gin hoping for an answer they knew they probably wouldn't get.

"I'm afraid it is only one room, and unfortunately there is only one bed as well" Gin didn't look like he was giving unfortunate news, "We couldn't find two rooms so we had to settle, I suppose one of you could take the bed and the other the sofa and alternate accordingly…but you could also share the bed." Gin smirked at them as both the espada turned crimson.

"We should go" Ulquiorra stated and left the room swiftly, Grimmjow running to catch up to him, as Gin looked on in amusement.

"Hey Szayel do you want to play?" Gin asked mischievously but as he turned around the pink haired espada was long gone, "Oh well I'll just have to catch you first" he laughed walking away.

"Are we there yet?" Grimmjow asked an increasingly pissed off Ulquiorra.

"For the tenth time no we are not! Grimmjow have patience we'll be there soon" he snapped as they both walked down the street towards the motel. Grimmjow had been incessantly asking questions since they had arrived in the world of the living. They had changed into their gigai and had been getting several appreciative looks from the women around them.

"What the hell are they looking at?" Grimmjow asked tapping Ulquiorra on the shoulder. The fourth espada ignored him as he continued walking. They were both extremely nervous which was obvious as Grimmjow kept asking questions and it was unlike Grimmjow to wonder about things, he would just check what he could or could not break. Ulquiorra was thinking about the situation, his brain whirring away, trying to come up with solutions to the awkward situation.

"It looks like this is the place" Ulquiorra pointed at the motel and both the espada made their way into the room. It was spacious enough; it had a kitchen, a bathroom, a bedroom and a couch.

"How do we decide who gets the bed and who gets the couch?" Grimmjow asked his companion who simply replied, albeit blushing.

"I get the bed seeing as I am espada number 4 I have higher authority" Grimmjow scowled at this answer and barked at him.

"Hey no way that's fair how do we know which one of us is stronger if we haven't even fought!" Ulquiorra rolled his eyes and made his way to the bedroom, walking behind the couch to get there, "Hey I'm talking to you! We have to fight! It's only fair!" Grimmjow shouted at him getting increasingly angry 'I'm not sleeping on the fucking sofa!' he thought and lifted his hand towards the espada and shouted "CERO!"

"Grimmjow! You idiot!" Ulquiorra screamed at the blue haired espada as he dodged the cero but it had destroyed the sofa.

"…." Grimmjow stared at the incinerated couch realising what he had done. Both espada stared at each other, blushing ferociously, nervous about the situation that had become more awkward because Grimmjow didn't have a brain.

That night both espada were unable to sleep, they ended up having to share the bed as both stubbornly refused to sleep on the floor. They were both laying in the same bed, hence the nervousness, but had taken opposite sides so as to stay as far away from each other as possible. They were also facing away from each other to avoid increasing the awkwardness that would come from eye-contact.

However they both glanced at each other now and again, neither thought they would be able to sleep, but both were feeling unexpectedly and unnervingly calm. 'Dammit! If only it was D-Roy was here then I wouldn't have to worry about this I could just kill him' Grimmjow mused.

Ulquiorra was also thinking along the same lines 'if I had been sent on this mission with someone else I could have just killed them for doing something so stupid….but Grimmjow' he sighed.

Although they had both been so nervous that night they both slept peacefully and were calm. Until the morning came that is and they woke up, not only in the same bed, but in each other's arms as well….

* * *

><p><strong>gin: can i get another chapter? i haven't had enough fun yet<strong>

**szayel: don't let him near me!**

**me: don't worry i wont let him hurt you :D this is only rated T so even if i wanted to i couldn't**

**szayel: thank god**

**aizen: you called?**

**me:...**

**PLEASE REEVIEW! *gives cookies to reviewers***


	6. Day Trip

**a/n : if bleach was mine...well it would have more romance goodness :D**

**this is kinda fluff but it was too cute to resist :D**

* * *

><p><span>Day Trip<span>

That morning as the sun's rays pierced through the cheap motel rooms blinds and illuminated the bed the two espada stirred slightly, the light disturbing their sleep. Neither wanted to wake up as they were extremely comfortable, however they grudgingly opened their eyes.

Ulquiorra opened his eyes to see that he was resting his head against someone's chin, he was not fully awake yet so he wasn't aware of where he was. He inhaled deeply and a most pleasant scent filled him as he clutched tighter to the cloth he was holding onto and closed his eyes.

Grimmjow opened his eyes to see a mess of black hair underneath his chin, the hair was soft and tickled his face as he smiled and pulled whatever he was holding onto closer and closed his eyes.

Both espada then opened their eyes again realisation dawning on them. They jumped back from each other with a yell and stared at each other wondering why they had been sleeping so calmly in each other's arms. And why the hell had the liked it so much?

Grimmjow ran into the shower, as he was closest, without a word and Ulquiorra left the room silently. They both sat at the breakfast table neither saying a word but glancing at one another now and then. Once they caught each other's eyes, turned red and stared back down at the table with such focus, as if they were hoping to burn holes in it with the intensity of their gaze.

"Grimmjow..." Ulquiorra finally broke the silence, he decided the best solution would be a distraction. "We need to go shopping" he stated.

"What?" his blue haired companion looked at him, forgetting the incident, confused "Shopping for what?" he asked.

"We need clothes and food since we are going to stay here for a few days," he replied and got up, Grimmjow shrugged and decided to go with it.

They made their way to a shopping mall to look for clothes first. The saleswomen were hanging all over them drooling over the two gorgeous guys who had just stepped into the store. They gave them several clothe to try on and led them to the dressing rooms.

"Hey Ulquiorra do I really have to wear this?" the sixth espada walked into number four's dressing room unwittingly.

"Grimmjow!" Ulquiorra spluttered at him as he stopped inches from the half naked espada who had been changing his shirt as Grimmjow barged in. They stared at each other blushing, unable to speak, and turned around in shock as a saleswoman drew back the curtain to see them so close. She blushed and backed away and Grimmjow chased after her, trying to explain the situation. Ulquiorra just sighed and leaned against the wall smiling at Grimmjow's naivety.

Later as both of them stepped into the elevator with their purchases, the elevator shuddered to a sudden halt. They both froze and looked at each other as an alarm bell rang, informing them they were stuck. Ulquiorra sighed, the world of the living was taxing. Grimmjow proceeded to beat up the door shouting insults at it.

"Grimmjow that isn't going to help" he told his short tempered companion but to no avail as Grimmjow kept kicking. Sighing the green eyed man put his hand on the blue eyed one's shoulder causing him to stop and turn to face him.

They stared at each other, longer than they should have, blue eyes gazing into green, the silence passing many desires between them. Grimmjow inched closer to the shorter espada and was seconds away from his face.

When suddenly the elevator shuddered throwing them both of balance as they staggered to regain balance the doors opened. The both of them looked at each other nervously and quickly made their way out of the elevator and journeyed home, both slightly disappointed if they were honest.

Later Ulquiorra was at home preparing dinner, he had learned how to cook by looking at a cook book and memorising the instructions. (Yep he's that smart)

"Hey I'm back!" Grimmjow yelled his presence into the motel room and sat down with a sigh on the chair, "Is dinner ready yet?" he asked his companion. Ulquiorra looked at him and shook his head. They had both been gathering hollow's in shifts and had gathered a large amount.

Grimmjow had just finished his shift and went to wash up before eating. They sat down to dinner and ate in relative silence "Hey this is pretty good" he smiled at his companion who blushed at the compliment and smiled back.

Neither one of them was feeling awkward anymore as they cleared up and went to bed. They were probably going to wake up in a similar situation to this morning but they didn't actually mind anymore.

'I suppose I can tolerate it' the emerald eyed espada smiled as he drifted off to sleep.

'I guess I probably won't mind' Grimmjow thought as he too fell asleep smiling.

Will these two ever realise their true feelings? Will they ever confess to each other? Who knows…..

* * *

><p><strong>review's are much appreciated!<strong>

**this oneshot has expanded but there are only a few chapters to go XD**

**more grimm x ulqui goodness to come :)**


	7. Fox Hunting

**a/n: bleach still isnt mine :( **

**sorry i took a while to update i took a day off from writing and hoped my double chapter updates would keep u guys happy ;P**

* * *

><p><span>Fox Hunting<span>

"I wonder what Lord Aizen wanted to see me about?" Szayel wondered into the empty room to which he had been summoned. "Perhaps I get some new test subjects!" he squealed in delight completely unaware of the devious shadow watching him.

"Can _I _experiment with you Szayel?" Gin's silky voice rolled out mischievously as the pink bubble in front of him froze. He flash stepped directly behind him as Szayel spun around to face him.

"Oh no" Szayel realised the silver haired man was directly behind him but before he could say anything he heard,

"Shoot to kill" whispered by his assailant, the espada's eyes widened in surprise as the sword pierced, not his body, but his clothes. His shirt was completely ripped on the right side, from top to bottom, which caused the left side of his shirt to dangle down by his side.

"Waaagh!" the pink-haired espada ran forward in an attempt to escape, forgetting about his sonido, but the soul reaper was too quick with his flash step appearing in front of him and grabbing his arm, twisting it around his back.

"Don't you wanna play with me?" he pouted at the espada who was growing paler and more shocked as the moments passed. He was desperately trying to construct a plan of escape but for once the scientist could think of nothing.

"What the hell is going on?" Harribel was standing in the door way, having heard Szayel's cries for help, and was watching Gin frowning at his antics arms crossed. "Let go of him immediately" she stated.

"Hmmmm? When did you two become so chummy?" Gin smiled at her, still holding a struggling Szayel.

"I need him to do something for me and he can't help if you're harassing him" she told him.

"Harassing? It's not harassment if he enjoys it" he smiled deviously.

"I most certainly do NOT enjoy it" Szayel was furious as he managed to struggle free of his grip, while he was distracted by Harribel, and ran over and hid behind her.

"Oh? That's not what you said last night" he smirked as Szayel went a deep shade of red, remembering that Gin had snuck into his room the night before and attempted to get Szayel to 'play' with him.

"Hey you came into my room, leave me alone you creep" the espada shouted at the smiling man inching closer to his female companion, just in case.

"Oh well I suppose we can play later" Gin left the room smiling perversely at the two espada, and checking out Harribel's rack for good measure.

"That guy creeps me out someone needs to teach him a lesson" Harribel told Szayel once they were safely in his lab. He looked at her hopefully and a light bulb went off in his head a plan formulated itself. He smiled slowly at his fellow espada, who looked at him somewhat cautiously, as he asked for her help.

"First we need to get Yammy…" Szayel explained his plan in great detail as Harribel nodded her head and agreed to help him, they were sure that Yammy would help seeing as he owed Harribel a favour for helping him cover up his drawn on moustache.

LATER

"OH Yaaaammy!" Gin cooed at the 10th espada, "You need to help me, tell Szayel that his new test subjects are in store room B m'kay?" he smiled at the large man.

"And why would I do that?" he grunted back at the fox-faced man.

"Because if you don't I'll tell everyone you wear makeup" he giggled.

Yammy looked stunned and left the room grumbling. Gin sat down fidgeting with excitement, this was going to be so much fun, or so he thought. Yammy re-entered the room telling him that Szayel was waiting in the store room and Gin danced out of the room, not noticing the 10th espada's sly smile.

"Well hello there" Gin sang to the pink haired man standing in front of him. He didn't move which mad Gin smile 'he's probably too scared to move' he laughed in his head. He stood directly behind him and grabbed him in a hug from behind, grasping his chest…..but something was off.

Gin frowned as he felt a lumpy chest under his hands, 'has he been experimenting on himself?' he wondered as he groped further. (Cos he's like that)

"What do you think you are doing" Gin froze as a female voice rang out to him. This isn't Szayel is it he gulped and let go backing away slightly as the person in front of him turned around and revealed themselves to be…..

"I can't let this go unpunished you know, people like you need to be taught a lesson" Harribel smiled as she cracked her knuckles.

"Heehee" Szayel and Yammy were outside laughing at the various bangs and shouts for help, from Gin, and the occasional shout from Harribel. A while later Harribel exited the room smiling and covered in blood. The three espada left together laughing their heads off, Szayel especially, smiling as he enjoyed his new found freedom from creepy harassment.

"At last I'm safe" he sighed to himself as he relished the thought of the next few days.

* * *

><p><strong>as always guys please review :D<strong>

**Szayel: thank you sooo much i love you!**

**me: o_O i thought you were gay?**

**szayel: i am not!**

**me: then why did u like it when gin harassed you?**

**szayel:...**

**me: heehee**

**lol guys i think only a few chapters left of the fic :D**

**what do you guys think of my first fanfic? please tell me *bats eyelashes***

**oh and in case you guys didn't know u can review without an account and anonymously so pleeeeeease :D**


	8. A Grudging Romance

**a/n: i still don't own anything...not even the chocolate bar i'm eating, its my sisters :D**

**i hope you guys enjoy :D thnx soo much for sticking with me, this is my first ever fanfic so i hope you like it! only one more chapter to go!**

** !PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><span>A grudging romance<span>

The blue haired espada woke up, sighing, as he realised that once again him and Ulquiorra had woken up in the same position as the last few days. The emerald eyed espada also sighed, as he realised that once again they were both embracing. The past few days they had been waking up in the same embrace, at first they had been shocked but were now resigned to their fate.

"Hey today's our last day right?" Grimmjow shouted to his companion, who was in the bedroom changing, while he wrestled with the desire to walk in on him.

"Yes Lord Aizen, wishes us to return, he said today we are free to do whatever we like" the espada blushed as he tried to gather the courage to ask the question that was burning in his mind.

Grimmjow was slightly worried about the silence in the bedroom, while he tried to figure out what to do he heard mumbling coming from the room. He shouted out "Sorry what did you say?"

"I asked if you wanted to spend the day together today…unless, you know…whatever" he sighed in reservation, mentally face-palming himself. (He wouldn't really face palm himself)

"That sounds fun" Grimmjow was trying to contain the excitement in his voice, why was he so excited anyway? It was just Ulquiorra no big deal. However despite reasoning with himself he was still excited.

The two set out and decided to spend the morning wandering the multitude of human stores, the idea of them intrigued the espada and they wanted to spend some time experiencing the strange human customs.

It was noon by the time they had exhausted themselves trawling through the stores. They had bought several wondrous items including, a head massager, mini TV's, an aquarium, canned ham and a hair kit. (did you expect them to buy normal things?)

Both the men were scowling as they sat in a café, attempting to enjoy lunch, but failing as a multitude of eyes were boring into them, unashamedly drooling women stared in fascination as the two men, who were obviously uncomfortable, tried to eat. They both wondered why they were being stared at so intensely not realising that the women were mentally undressing them both.

"Hey do you guys mind if we join you?" a red haired women simpered at the two men, shoving her breast in their faces as her friends giggled stupidly.

"Get lost trash, I'm trying to enjoy the day with my….um friend" Ulquiorra finished momentarily hesitating as to what he should refer to Grimmjow as.

Grimmjow was blinking in confusion, 'did he just call me his friend?' he thought, and then he glared at the women who looked affronted at being called trash. They walked away in a huff as the espada shared a knowing glance, then blushed quickly looking away.

Later as the afternoon heat died down into an evening breeze, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were walking in the park, arms awkwardly hanging by their sides. Both men unsure of what they should do or say. The silence was awkward but not unbearable, however Grimmjow felt that unless someone said something he was going to go crazy and kill someone! (Meh its Grimmjow what did you expect?)

Suddenly they heard crying coming from the side, Ulquiorra turned and saw a young child crying up at his kite that was stuck in a tree. He wandered over and blasted a cero at it, destroying the tree and causing the kite to fly down to the kid who was so delighted he hugged the espada, who was stunned.

"Wow that was really nice" Grimmjow looked at the usually emotionless man, was he letting his emotions through? If he was this might be his chance, to tell him….

"The crying was bothering me" Ulquiorra directed his emerald gaze to Grimmjow, he couldn't let him think he was getting soft, he would surely hate it wouldn't he?

Both men stared at each other for a while and moved on, disappointed that they had failed to share what was on their mind. They walked in total silence, frustrated and confused as to how they should…confess I suppose is the best word.

Neither wanted to admit how much they enjoyed the others company. How the other made them feel….different? Happy? Could espada feel happiness?

As the sun set, changing the colours in the sky, they stopped and sat down to watch the colours change, they had never seen anything like it since there was no day and night in Hueco Mundo there was no transition. They sat in silence for a while until Ulquiorra spoke,

"It's magnificent isn't it? I doubt I ever have or ever will see anything so beautiful"

"Yeah…" Grimmjow trailed off inadvertently thinking that the man sitting beside him was far more beautiful than the sunset, he watched his emerald eyes sparkling in the dying light, his raven hair flowing in the slight breeze, and his usual cold expression replaced by one of peace and calm.

Ulquiorra looked back at Grimmjow, who had been staring for quite a while and was now blushing as he had been caught, he stared deep into the blue orbs full of wonderment and watched as his usual blood lust had disappeared to be replaced with….. a tranquil look instead. He had to admit it suited him.

Neither took much notice of the time, they sat looking into one another eyes, neither one daring to move, afraid of changing the atmosphere.

The moon was full, stars shining brightly, illuminating their faces.

Emerald eyes shining as the moonlight reflected off them, fierce blue eyes returning the gaze eagerly.

The moon and the stars witness to the magical scene unfolding before them, as both men moved closer together, hoping to turn their grudging romance into one that was open at the very least, neither one afraid anymore of their one-sided love.

Their patience had run out, they didn't care if their feelings were not reciprocated, they had to make a move before they lost their nerve.

With these thoughts in their mind they moved their face closer, and closer, and closer, and closer.

Suddenly the breeze in the air picked up turning into an immense wind which neither espada could ignore, and as they looked up sure enough Szayel was waiting for them at the entrance of the Garganta waving madly. Both were seized by the desire to rip the 8th espada to pieces but they held back, barely.

Grudgingly the two espada got up from their place and made their way back to Las Noches to give their report to Lord Aizen.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Ulquiorra sighed as he lay down in bed, exhausted, he let his mind wander back to the events that had _almost _unfolded. Frustrated he punched his pillow into shape and went to sleep in a bad mood.

Grimmjow, having successfully beat up his room, collapsed on the bed pissed off and wanting to kill everyone in sight, well apart from Ulquiorra obviously. "Fucking Szayel and his stupid fucking interference, DAMN! I was so freaking close as well" with a final kick to the wall he walked over to his bed and collapsed to sleep, dreaming of the day he had spent with Ulquiorra.

Will these two ever get a chance to tell the other how they feel? Will their secret romance ever turn into an actual romance? Will they get to kiss?

* * *

><p><strong>well? i bet you guys hate me right now for ending like that :P<strong>

**i need REVIEWS people pleeeeease! :D**

**one more chapter to go i'll make it good i promise (or i'll try)**

**:D**


	9. The Moment

**a/n: i sill don't own bleach, if i did there would be more romance and less fillers :D**

**the last installment of my grimmxulqui story i hope you guys enjoy :)**

**i had soooo much fun writing this chapter although i'm a little sad it's the end it felt like a good place to stop ;P **

* * *

><p><span>The moment<span>

The espada were sitting bored out of their minds once again, listening to Aizen drone on, presumably about how amazing he was, as no-one paid any attention whatsoever. Gin was covered in bandages, barely able to move, Harribel was inspecting her nails, and Stark…well what do you think?

"Hellooo! Everyone please pay attention" the ball of pink known as Szayel Apporo Granz was jumping up and down enthusiastically. "Thanks to the amazing espada numbers 4 and 6 I have perfected the cube!" he held up a small glowing black cube.

"What the hell? we did all that work and all you could come up with is a cube? Some scientist you are" Grimmjow looked pissed off, probably still mad that he had interrupted them, and glared at the pink haired espada.

"No need to be simple Grimmi at least let me explain..." he was cut off by a sour looking Ulquiorra,

"I see no need to call Grimmjow 'simple' I agree with him" he glared daggers into Szayel's eyes, having come to Grimmjow's defence, which made the blue haired espada smile.

"Let me explain" Szayel pouted at the glaring espada "This cube traps people inside, and cuts off spiritual pressure completely, leaving no means of escape, it's transparent on the inside but solid on the outside so no-one will be aware that there are people in it" he smiled at everyone smugly.

"And what is wrong with it?" Aizen questioned the pink fluff, he knew there had to be _something _wrong with it.

Szayel gulped and said "Well I haven't quite figured out how to keep people trapped and release them of my own free will yet, it sometimes releases people suddenly" he scratched the back of his head nervously.

Well who didn't see that coming? All the espada rolled their eyes, apart from stark he was asleep obviously, and they filed out of the room avoiding Szayel who was happier than he had been in a while. No-one wanted to be around him in that annoying state, he was chasing Harribel, whom he had become attached to after she had saved him from Gin.

"Ulquiorra I need to talk to you, in private" Grimmjow's heart beat faster as he looked into the jade eyes staring back at him.

"Of course I actually have something to discuss with you as well, shall we meet tonight? Outside the palace, I don't want any interruptions" Ulquiorra replied his mind racing with ideas on how he should confess.

The cold air was making Grimmjow shiver. (he wears too less clothes but I'm not complaining) He was looking at the crescent moon, waiting for Ulquiorra as he thought about what he was going to say. He was nervous, he had never been nervous before and he didn't like it.

"Did I make you wait long? I'm sorry" Grimmjow's stomach lurched and he turned around to see Ulquiorra looking at him, he was so nervous he hadn't even realised that the espada had actually apologised to him, something he _never _does. Ulquiorra was worried Grimmjow might be angry with him and desperately wanted him to say something.

"No it's no problem" Grimmjow laughed at him nervously as the both of them checked to ensure they were alone. Ulquiorra looked disdainfully up at the moon.

"It's nowhere near as beautiful as the one in the world of the living, it does not shine as brilliantly, nor do the stars, the moonlight doesn't have the same effect, it is diluted greatly" he said sadly and looked at Grimmjow who was seized by the desire to hug away his problems.

He mentally face palmed himself, 'first I have to tell him! I can't go around hugging him for no reason' he looked longingly at the other man. They were both unaware that in the shadows a mischievous blob of pink was plotting something.

"Grimmjow…"

"Ulquiorra…"

They both started and quickly stopped, blushing as they motioned for the other to continue.

As Grimmjow was about to speak, they both heard a strange shrieking noise and turned to see what it was. Suddenly they were trapped in a clear box floating in mid-air.

They looked at one another and tried to break through but were unsuccessful and then they saw Szayel and everything clicked. He had used his prototype trap on them! Why couldn't he leave them alone?

"Damn!" Grimmjow started pounding against the wall trying to escape, but stopped abruptly as he felt Ulquiorra tug on the back of his top. He turned around questioningly,

"While we're trapped we can talk, no-one can see inside so it will be very private" he explained.

"Who goes first then?" Grimmjow queried as Ulquiorra looked blank. "Rock, paper scissors?" he smiled at the smaller man who looked at him exasperated and shook his head.

"Grimmjow..." he started but was cut short by the blue-haired man. Grimmjow let everything burst out in one blast of nervous energy, he couldn't hold it in anymore

"Ulquiorra I like you and I don't mean in that crappy friend sense I mean I _like _you, when we were in the world of the living I had the time of my life and sometimes I kinda….wanna….well hug you and shit like that and sometimes maybe more, whatever I don't care if you're creeped out I just really had to tell you" he panted from the strain of getting everything out in one breath as he looked up at a stunned Ulquiorra.

He was about to apologise, thinking that his superior didn't feel the same way, so he was thrown by the hug he was pulled into by the other man.

Ulquiorra was not usually one for emotions but at that moment he couldn't take it. The joy of having his feelings reciprocated was too much as he pulled the object of his affection into a passionate embrace. He rested his head on Grimmjow's shoulder and whispered his confession into the other mans ear.

"Grimmjow I think I've also fallen for you, I'm unsure as to how, when or even why but I can't deny the fact that I find myself wanting to spend more time with you, I even wish to be closer to you….physically" he blushed thankful that Grimmjow couldn't see his face.

They both gripped each other tighter and held on for a while, simply overjoyed that their romance had not ended in tragedy. Neither wanted to pull away from the hug wanting to hold on to the other as much as possible. But eventually they drew back to give in to a different desire altogether.

As though they could read each other's minds, Grimmjow tightened his grip on Ulquiorra's lower back as he gripped the back of Grimmjow's neck, pulling them closer together. They got closer, and closer, and closer, and closer until….

Their lips met in a magical moment, obliterating the space between them, a fiery passionate embrace as both gave into their deep seated desire. Kissing passionately and hungrily as they ached for more. Finally they drew back for air, looking into each other's eyes lovingly.

However

In doing so, they realised that the box around them had disappeared and that majority of their kiss had probably been in plain view, and sure enough as if to prove them right there was Szayel, mouth agape, face scarlet and pointing in disbelief.

They pulled away from each other and approached the interfering espada.

"You tell anyone what you saw and I will turn you to dust" Ulquiorra stared at him coldly.

"That or we'll lock you in a room with Gin" Grimmjow was serious as well.

Szayel squeaked and ran away, the two espada were sure he would keep his mouth shut so they didn't follow; the threats had been enough. Sure he was a gossip but there was no way he was going to risk being locked in a room with Gin just for some gossip. He had enough trauma from dealing with him already.

Ulquiorra and Grimmjow nodded at each other, silently agreeing to meet again the next day, and headed to their respective rooms.

Ulquiorra lay on his bed tracing his lips with his fingers, remembering the kiss, as he thought that Grimmjow's lips had felt like the inside of a rose. Smiling he clutched his pillow and drifted off to sleep.

Grimmjow was sitting on his bed, smiling widely, as he thought back to the kiss, his lips had tasted like sin and lust, it was a pleasure so good it had to be evil. He lay back dreaming of what was still to come.

Both had confessed, both had given in, both had experienced the joy of a fulfilled romance. That night as they slept their dreams were filled with the beautiful memory that neither would soon forget. They slept remembering their perfect kiss under the moonlight, the stars as their witness.

* * *

><p><strong>o.k author rant time :D<strong>

**i had sooo much funwriting this story and i'm really glad how it turned out, i especially loved writing gin teasing szayel now THAT was fun lol**

**as always i would be really flattered if you guys reviewed! pleeeease!**

**if you do want more, i could write a oneshot for you just give me your request in a review and i'll get it up in 2/3 days for you, if you want more grimm x ulqui or szayeL x gin or even a different pairing like gin x aizen or nnoitora x tesla i dont mind i'm here to serve the readers!**

**THNX FOR READING I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**BUT I WOULD LOVE YOU EVEN MORE IF YOU REVIEWED!**

**:D**

** - i'm working on a big project right now (click on my name and it'll take you to my profile) i'm writing a story called two frozen hearts i only have 2 chapters up right now but i'm working on the rest and i'm really proud of it which is why i'm shamelessly plugging it :D**


End file.
